creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Madness
It was 8:00 P.M. Little eight-year-old John was in bed listening to a story his mom was reading him, "Alice in Wonderland." Just when Alice had met the purple cat, John fell right to sleep, curled up in his blanket with his lion stuffed animal by his side as he entered dreamland. He appeared in a theater with the sound of classical music playing a soft tone, with a girl dancing on stage with a long, black dress and with a red rose wrapped around the waist of her dress. The girl had long, black hair with a single long, red streak going down the bangs of her hair. "H-Hello Miss?" John said nervously, walking up to her, slowly tripping a slight over his foot. The girl froze and turned her head over to John with a warm smile on her face. "Hello there!" she said, keeping the smile on, jumping off the stage and running over to him. John jumped back, trembling just a smidgen. "H-Hi stranger where am I-I?" John said, grabbing his trembling arm tightly. She smiled and blinked with her ice blue eyes getting dimmed just a smidgen. "You're in my home smartie pants!" she giggled and twirled. He looked up at her and tilted his head. "Y-Your home?" he started to choke on his own words. "Where are your parents stranger?" He let go of his arm and stopped trembling. Her smile dropped into a small frown. "They decided to leave me here, All alone..." she sighed and looked down at the ground. John's frown became worse looking, like he was gonna cry. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that," he started, wiping his eyes trying to stop the tears. Her smile came back and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Kiddo, it's alright. We all make mistakes, now put a smile on your face," she put her fingers on his cheeks, trying to form a smile. He smiled and started to giggle. "That's it, that's how you smile, Kid!" her smile grew and she laughed with him. John and the girl played for hours until it was almost time for him to wake up. The girl's smile soon faded and she tried to wipe her tears. "D-Don't leave me all alone here, I'm lonely." Tears fell off her cheeks, hitting the ground. John frowned and hugged her gently, "It's alright, Kiddo. I'll be right back once I go back to sleep, alright?" She tried to smile and hugged him back. "I'll be waiting, John." John woke up in his room on the floor right beside his bed with his lion stuffed animal still sitting on the bed. John sat up, seeing the same girl from his dream sitting in front of him. "I told you I would be waiting for you, kiddo!" she smiled, pushing her bangs back. John trembled and crawled back. "I-I thought you were only a dream!" Her smile broke immediately into a frown with her left eye twitching. "I am no dream, John, do not call me that!" she lowered her head and sighed deeply. John crawled back, still hitting the nightstand, with a wine glass that his mom left in his room falling on top of his head. "You will regret saying I'm a dream," she smirked, vanishing as John fell over unconscious. John appeared in the theater again, but the curtains on the stage were ripped up, looking like someone burnt off the bottom half. The music that was once playing was a twisted 8-bit song now pitching through his ears as if there were people screaming on the top of their lungs into his ears. A hand was put on his shoulder. As John turned his head, it was the girl with one of her eyes drooping out of its socket, with holes in her arms. The dress she once had was now a torn grey dress with the rose barley not having any petals left. The smile was the worst, her mouth was cut like a jack-o-lantern's with blood still falling off the edges. John screeched, jumping away from her towards the stage, hitting his head. "People like you should watch what they say, you can hurt people's feelings, you know." She charged at him, smacking him down with a metal bat as she pinned him with her left foot. John fell, hitting his head on the edge of the wood stage, then John was picked up by her, getting tied down to the table in the middle of the stage. The girl pulled out a drill, cutting into John's skull as everything went white for him. April 8th 2012, death of John Smith He was found in his room at 10:00 a.m. by his mother with glass shattered around his bed, with his skin torn off and tossed on his desk, with a knife stabbed in his head with a note on it, saying: "Watch your mouth." As for now, still keeping a eye out for Jessie Willams. The girl that killed John was shown on the news with her long, black and red hair pulled into pig tails and bangs pulled back as she was wearing a dark navy blue hoodie. Parents lost her at the nutcracker play after it ended when she went to go find her dad. Everyone thinks she either got kidnapped or ran away. We are not sure what happened. Category: Dreams/Sleep